Polaris
by Sakukim
Summary: After the winter cup everyone was shocked and amazed. So are 3 students of the Polaris academy. They where the rising stars after the summer but in the fall they suddenly disappeared, what could have happened? The students are hyped up after the finals and ready to start again. but will they succeed? Made by: The Mad Earl and Sakukim


Chapter 1

New Hope

Kei, Kuro and Kisuna could hear the sound of the buzzer loud and clear. The game ended, it was the end of the winter cup. Speechless as they watched the players on the court leave. The audience was now suffering the aftershock of the match that unfolded in front of them.

"This is impossible! We can never win against guys like this." The tall guy said.

Kei looked really depressed after this match. They just witnessed the matches of high school students. Is there really a way to beat this guys?

"…. Come on Kei, don't look so down." Kisuna tried to cheer Kei up, but even the usual cheerful Kisuna felt a little bit down after this.

"I know, let's go back to the campus and have a nice cup of coffee in Kuro and my house Kei!" While Kisuna tried to talk positive, Kei and Kuro had already started their trip back home. "Kuropi? Where are you going?" Kisuna asked with wide eyes. Kuro looked back with her usual poker-face. "Let's go home, we should relax a little bit and go back to train tomorrow."

The night was dark with a chill. The group had luckily all warm winter coats. "I really hate Winter, It is way too cold!" Kisuna yelled while she shivered of the cool winter breeze. The group had a soft laughter from seeing Kisuna talking out her mind again. "Then run, you will warm up from that." Kuro said with a little smirk on her face. "Kuropi you know I don't like to run in the dark." Kisuna hissed back at the mean girl.

The gang almost got to the campus with a bad mood. Kisuna hugged Kuro, maybe a kind sign that everything is going to be alright. When they reach the front gate, they saw a familiar face. It was Syahir. "So how was the game, you enjoyed it?" was the first thing he asked when the group arrived. "None of your business." Was the first thing Kuro said against Syahir. Syahir and Kuro didn't really get along, somehow they always got pissed at each other.

"Come on! Why the cold shoulder?"

"If you wanted to know you should have watched it yourself."

"I was busy."

"Like I care, dobe."

This is where Kisuna interrupted the 2 while grabbing Kei sleeve. "Hey let's go for that cup of coffee. Right, Kei?" Kei was a little bit startled by Kisuna but thought it was wise to go along with her. "huh…. O yes, let's go."

When they walked on the campus they saw big and small houses. Almost at the end of the street there was a little house. This was Kuro and Kisuna's house.

Kisuna unlocked the door and switched the lights on. "Ok, I'll cook some water for the coffee. Make yourself at home." When Kisuna walked in the direction of the kitchen, she was stopped by Kuro. Kuro didn't like coffee, it was way too bitter and she always preferred more sweet stuff. "I want tea Ki." Kisuna looked back and gave a big smile. "Hai, I'll make you some strawberry tea."

They all walked inside and sit in the living room. When suddenly Syahir tried to ask again. "So how was the game?" Kuro was about to say the same answer but she got interrupted by Kei. "To be honest, a little depressing." He looked down still remembering what he saw an hour ago. "why?" Syahir really wanted to know now, it was rare to see there captain with his face down. Kuro saw the questioning face of Syahir and gave her real answer. "Cause it looked like a game between people we could never win against." Is what she said out loud with a annoyed tune in her voice.

Kisuna come with the coffee, tea and a basket with cookies. She put it on the table and sat next to Kuro, immediately joining the conversation. "The game gave a feeling like. What! Really! H-how can we ever beat this!?" The group looked weird at Kisuna like she said the most weirdest thing in the world. "Really, so you guys wane give up for the upcoming winter cup?" Syahir said with a dead serious face."Never! I don't care how strong the others are. I wane make sure you guys play in the next winter cup." The air was tense from what Kuro said, with only sips and munches to be heard.

"Don't worry Kuropi. We make sure we play in the next winter cup. So relax." She gave a lovely smile to Kuro. In the end Kisuna words calmed everyone down. They enjoyed the drinks and cookies and watched some TV. When they looked at the time it was already 11 o'clock in the night.

Syahir stood up with everyone watching at him. "I think we should go Kei." Kei looked at the clock and quickly turned at Syahir. "A-aah yes." They were about to walk out of the door when Syahir suddenly stopped and turned around. "O yes I forget to say, but tomorrow we have some France students who wanted to join the basketball club."

Everyone just stood stoned at the sudden news. One thing was for sure, they were not happy.

"And you tell us this now in the middle of the night!" was the first thing Kisuna screamed looking surprised. Kuro looked really irritated and looked at Syahir, almost killing him with her stare. "I knew you were an idiot, but this!?" Syahir gave a big smile knowing that he was screwed. "Sorry I forgot!"

Kei grabbed Syahir before the girls were able to choke him and walked to the front door.

"Goodnight girls, I take this one with me"

"Night and you better show up with a freaking apology Syahir!"

"Nighty night."

"See you guys tomorrow!"

Kuro and Kisuna went and changed into their own pajamas. Kisuna wore a tank top and sweatpants while Kuro had a sleeping gown and a hoodie. They cleaned up the mess and went to their rooms, drifting off to dreamland.

[Kisuna sight of the morning.]

The clock showed the flashing numbers 5:51 AM. Kisuna was not sleepy, weird as she always needed Kuro to wake her up. She still had her head in the game of yesterday. She rolled out of bed and looked through her magazines, she got her note book and opened it. There was a lot of information in it from previous opponent teams. But it stopped after 6 schools. Kisuna was drowned in her thoughts.

 _It was still early in the morning. Kisuna walked through the hallways when she found 3 boys chatting. She walked up to the boys waving._

" _Hey guys, good morning."_

" _Good morning Ki" the group said together._

" _Hey can you do something for me." She looked at the boys_

" _I need some info on our next opponent but I don't have much time today."_

" _Can you 3 go for me. I already asked Tantan-sensei to go with you." She said with puppy eyes._

" _Of course, say which school and we go." Said the boy with mid brown hair with a hairband._

" _The school is Hanakawa High." she said happily._

" _Oke, we'll go right now." The boy said with white hair._

" _See ya later Ki." The black kid smiled at her and walked away with the other 2 boys._

 _Later that day Kisuna walked to the teacher room to give some documents. But stopped right at the door. She heard the voice that lost its usual calm and replaced with panic._

 _She hid trying to listen._

" _You sure about it!" One of the teachers yelled in the room._

" _Yeah we just got the call of the hospital"_

' _Hospital?' Kisuna wondered what happened and why the school would get a call from the hospital._

" _1 Teacher and 3 students got in a car accident and where brought to the hospital."_

" _Which teacher?" Kisuna listened extra carefully now._

" _Tanamura-sensei!" Kisuna was shocked after she heard the teacher's name and slammed the door right open and ran right into the teachers room._

" _Which hospital where they taken!" Kisuna screamed in the room which shocked the teachers. It became really queit._

" _Kisa-san!" A teacher shout._

" _Kisa-san you need to stay calm." The teachers saw tears flowing down Kisuna's cheeks._

Kisuna waked up from her thoughts and found herself crying after the memory. She blamed herself for the accident.

She opened the magazines and got through it she found some interesting teams. Kisuna always found interesting people and go to the school right after she knows the school.

Syahir told them yesterday new people came. She really wanted to go play basketball with the rest of the team. She opened up some more magazines and found every person she was after.

The pages where open with just a few players in sight. Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Yosen high with Murasakibara Atsushi in front, Akashi Seijuro and the last opened magazine was a page with the new champions Seirin High with Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kisuna wrote the names and schools down. She checked her agenda on her phone only to see she was full. She had today late practice and after that hospital visits and a lot of study nights. She sighed and looked at the magazines again to found herself laughing.

"They look like a rainbow from far away."

She looked at the clock again to see it was 6:30. She stood up and walked outside the room walking in the hallway to go into the bathroom. She got undressed and took a nice hot shower. After she dried herself the door opened. When she turned her head she found Kuro with a shocked face. "Ohaiyo Kuropi~."

Kuro still looked shocked.

"Good morning. Say Ki, for how long did you had a tattoo on your left shoulder." Kisuna looked at her own left shoulder.

"I think 2 years now. Why?"

Kuro looked normal again.

"No reason." And looked the other way.

Kisuna wrapped a towel around her and walked to her room. She got her school uniform out of her closet. A long blouse with long sleeves, a red colored belt, short pants that started at her waist, long stockings and a black vest. She got a long earring out of a jeweler box and put it in her left ear. Kisuna had in both ears 2 ear piercings. She styled her pure red hair, a asymmetrical bob from front long with a lock covering her right eye. She looked really cute with her very pale skin and her dark green eye which was still in side.

 **Kisa Kisuna is 1'69 meter tall and had a hour clock figure. She often found guys looking at her because she had big breasts, but she didn't care about that. She looked like a typical European. Kisuna came from the Netherlands and only goes for 1,5 year too school. She tells that she don't know her parents and only remembers her caretaker Jan.**

[Kuro Sight of the morning.]

The phone was unusually loud and annoying with its repetitive ringtone. Kuro woke up with half-closed eyes. She reached for the phone to show the time which was 6:15 AM. With stretched arms and a yawn, she went and took out her uniform and towel. The journey to the bathroom was short with thoughts such as need more sleep filling her head.

Opening the bathroom door, Kuro was greeted with rare sight of Kisuna. Then, she realized something.

"Good morning. Say Ki, for how long did you had a tattoo on your left shoulder." Kisuna looked at her own left shoulder.

"I think 2 years now. Why?"

Kuro looked normal again.

"No reason." And looked the other way.

Kisuna walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kuro inside doing the usual routine. Things such as a short bath and brushing teeth. With that, she went to her room, feeling much more awake. Her uniform consists of a collared long sleeve shirt, red plaid skirt and a pair of black socks that ended below her knees. To top it off, she had a short red tie with a dog tag necklace inside. Her long black hair was only brushed as Kuro doesn't bother to do anything with her hair. Looking into her dark blue eyes in the mirror and sniffing the smell of breakfast, Kuro was ready.

 **Masaharu Kuro is 1'50 meter tall and was simple flat. People didn't want to get close to her cause she was loud, mean and sarcastic. She doesn't mean bad and close people know it is in a playful way. Kuro came from Malaysia, but is half Malaysian and half Japanese. She is from a very busy family and moved to Japan to get some rest.**

~Scene Change~

The table had one plate with eggs and bacon and two glasses of water. Breakfast and lunch was usually cooked by Kisuna while Kuro cooked dinner. Kuro ate her breakfast quietly, but still wonders why her housemate didn't eat in the morning.

Looking at the clock as it showed the time to be 6:40 AM. The girls were ready with Syahir waiting for them in front of their house.

"Good morning, Sya!", said the usual cheerful Kisuna with a wave.

"Sup.", said Kuro as she put her headphones on.

"Good morning ladies"

 **Syahir Firi is 1'75 meter tall and had a tanned skin color. Just like Kuro he came from Malaysia.**

 **He had short shaved hair which was dark brown. He had light brown eyes and always had a big grin on his face.**

The 3 walked slowly to school only talking about basketball. After the shock from yesterday Kuro and Kisuna got pumped up and decided to even join the boys for practice. Kisuna, Kuro and Syahir where in the same class. They walked up the stairs and walked to the class with the sign of 1-A.

Kuro sat in the back next to the window, Syahir next to her and Kisuna sat behind Kuro. The teacher came in and everyone stand when the class president command it, only Kisuna still sat on her chair. She found it stupid to pay respect to the teacher who never gave respect back. The teacher got used too and only gave Kisuna a glare and she smirked back. The next teacher came in and the same routine was forced, only this time Kisuna bowed with her classmates.

The school bell gave a loud sound when Kisuna yawned and opened her eyes.

"Lunch time already?"

"Common Ki you need to stay more awake in the class." Syahir said with a troubled face.

"Like you stayed awake!" Kuro hissed back at Syahir. When Syahir tried not to blush from embarrassment.

"Neh neh Kuropi!" Kisuna interrupted the 2 like usual.

"I looked in our info note book again and decided to go start again with details on the teams." The 2 looked shocked.

After the accident Kisuna refused to look at the notebook and she stopped playing basketball at practice. Only deciding to help from the sightline.

"So what about it, we only get new players today. We don't even know if they are good. Are you already planning to play again?" Kuro kinda was happy that Kisuna looked at the note book again and that she was hyped up about playing basketball again, but still they didn't had any opponents.

It was quiet for a while when suddenly Kisuna stood up and looked confident.

"Kuropi, Sya! Today I won't be at practice and I will be late for dinner." Kisuna almost run towards the door when Kuro and Syahir stopped her from escaping.

"Where are you going?" Kuro asked Kisuna, already had a feeling what she was going to do.

"Are you going to skip class again!" Syahir was standing right in front of Kisuna to prevent her from running away.

"Hey look, it's the class president." She looked at her right and Kuro and Syahir followed her sight. But they found no one. When they looked back at Kisuna she was gone. The 2 looked really confused now and slightly annoyed. Then they found her at the entrance of the classroom.

"I'm going to Rakuzan in Kyoto!" and after saying that Kisuna ran off.


End file.
